


Struggles With Dad

by AmeliaStark



Series: The Solo Family [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo background, Family, Love, child Ben Solo, slightly painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaStark/pseuds/AmeliaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A toddler Ben Solo can say the name of every council member in the resistance but can't say "daddy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggles With Dad

**Author's Note:**

> First Star Wars fic, yaaaay.

"C'mon, Ben! Daddy isn't that hard to say! If you can say Chewie you can say dad, right?" Han asked his toddler son that sat across from him on the floor, playing with a small X-Wing toy and making wooshing noises. 

Han sighed and slumped slightly, watching his son as the X-Wing toy "exploded" after being shot at by a TIE Fighter toy. "Boom!" The little boy yelled and threw his hands up, sending the small X-Wing flying. 

Han laughed before standing and picking his son up, ruffling the boys curls. He wondered why his son could say what seemed to be everything but "dad". He could even gurgle "Unc Luke" at the sight of his uncle. 

"Let's get you to your mom. She wants you to go with her to that stuffy council meeting. You could come with me, you know, kid. I'm going to see your uncle today." Han rambled on to Ben, who simply watched him with a tilted head. 

Leia stood with her hands on her hips near the door of their home, waiting for Han to bring her Ben. Han was procrastinating and they all knew it. Han came down the stairs and grinned at Leia, who rolled her eyes while smiling as their son yelled "Momma!" And reached for her. 

"I'm worried Leia. It's like he can't say dad." Han said as he handed the child to Leia. She took him and mock gasped at the little boy that was giggling happily. "He'll get there Han. He will. Now I'm already late, I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"Okay. I love you." He kissed the tops of both their heads, a hand on Leia's shoulder. 

"I love you too, Han." She opened the door and was headed out until Ben suddenly shrieked and yelled "Daddy!" Reaching over Leia's shoulder for his father. 

Han grinned broadly and rushed out the door, practically snatching their son from his wife. "He's staying home today, Leia." Han said, almost indignantly as Leia laughed. 

Leia headed to the council meeting, the members asking where the boy they were so familiar with was. She laughed and said "He learned to say "daddy"." And that was enough of an answer for them. 

Han on the other hand loaded up Ben and Chewie to visit Luke at the training centre that was slowly but surely being built to his personal design. 

Ben just smiled and gurgled and did his equivalent to talking with "daddy", "Chewie" and "Unc Luke" thrown in randomly. 

And Han couldn't be prouder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
